


I Know, Sweetheart by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Totally in Love & Meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sex is about love for KS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim knows that Spock, his lover, (his Sweetheart, his T'hy'la) truly, will always love him - and Spock knows that Jim (his Ashaya -Sweetheart- and T'hy'la) will always love him. They both know that each other knows that they are loved, AND that this Love will exist, No Matter What might come to both, or either one, of them, in the future...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Erotica, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Spock  
> Universe: ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 815

I Know, Sweetheart

They were so ‘in to’ being in love, and being together – but this did not mean that they were carefree. Jim and Spock knew that there were people who doubted, or criticised their relationship; though, the two of them never let that relationship make them forget their duties. Never – and, it was because of this, and the fact that they worked together so greatly, that they were ‘allowed’ to keep ‘seeing’ each other. Most of their superiors trusted them, and took that leap of faith, as did Spock and Jim themselves.

The key was that both of them knew that if they were ever put into the situation where they had to make a decision about the other, that ‘ripped out their own heart’ – regardless, they would have to do it – for duty, yes, for the people on behalf of whom they were being made to go through this; because, each of them knew that their lover would want them to make the needed choice; they knew that they could never stop the other from being a man of duty and honour – because that would kill his spirit – and that would also make all those who whispered about their relationship in specially called Board meetings, right.

This love they had, the both of them realised, that it would exist beyond any terrible decision having to be made by one, or both, of them, in regards to themselves. Jim knew that Spock knew he was loved by Jim, and Jim knew, just as certainly, that he was loved by Spock. They knew that that love would continue to exist, no matter what.

Once they got together as lovers, the T’hy’la made love nearly every night of their lives – except when duty and schedule forced them not to. Their love making, apart from all the other included reasons and motives that they had to go ahead with it, was the best way for each of them to ‘unwind’ – though Spock never let it stop him from knowing the importance of his Meditation as well.

Tonight, they had ‘indulged’ in the use of massage oils – Vulcan and Risian Oils both, because they were, surprisingly, compatible – and, now, stretched with the help of Spock’s wonderful fingers, Jim was ‘riding’ his Vulcan lover’s member; while being caressed and massaged, again; Spock’s hands alternating from going up and down the length of Jim’s spine, to up and down the length of his hard-on, and across; one way, then, the other, to his balls.

All the while, Spock’s touch telepathy built the metaphysical meld that existed between them because of both their love making, and the fact that, whatever they were doing, they would always be Bond-mates.

“God, Spock, you’re Glorious..! Oh, my, Oh my God, I’m gonna come!” Jim ‘yelled’, as he went up and down on Spock’s tapered penis, which was so flushed and filled with the Vulcan’s blood, that it throbbed hugely for them both; what was happening made them both pant, even Spock.

“T’hy’la – So are you; I assure you!” Spock promised. “I know that you’re going to orgasm, Ashaya – I can feel your cream on my fingertips.” Spock told Jim, and he circled, and touched Jim’s tip just as he said that.

Spock’s massively erotic use of such base, but loving and affectionate, words, in the throaty tone of voice he spoke in, always, as their love making progressed each night, and his very clever, utterly sensual actions; the nearness of his mind, his soul, with Jim, in this moment, tore an equally erotic growl/grunt from Jim’s throat; his body hastened, and then, tightened, and he came – His ejaculation soaked Spock’s gorgeous hands, and in those hands, Jim’s member quivered.

Being balls deep in Jim, having Jim tighten all around him; witnessing and feeling Jim experience his own climax, made Spock come mere moments after Jim – sharing it between them made it happen all the more… Quickly afterwards, Spock sat up, and put his arms around Jim gently, preciously feeling him still. He pulled Jim carefully backwards towards his, Spock’s chest, and delighted in having Jim’s muscles hug his thighs, and Jim’s hands stoking his arms. “I love you.” He pledged to Jim.

Jim leant slightly, resting on Spock’s body behind him; but feeling twitches of arousal again already, as Spock kissed the side of his throat with those Vulcan lips of his that were very skilled at kissing – as skilled as his sensual and talented hands and fingers. “I love you, too. Forever.”

“My love for you is Forever also.” Spock mentioned reverently, as he continued to embrace Jim, and kiss him.

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Jim assured Spock, as they sat there together, in love, in the middle of Jim’s bed.

5.7.16  
Written by: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard


End file.
